Toy Freddy
Were you looking for Freddy Fazbear from the first game? FNaF2 = ' ' is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to that his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, face and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other Toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider and more block-shaped than the original Freddy's facial design with his mouth and teeth being much more human-like. He also seems to be the widest of the Toy animatronics, as his body has become much bulkier compared to that of the original Freddy's. He bears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small, black, removable top hat with a red stripe, and a silver and black microphone in his right hand. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but, upon entering The Office, his eyes turn to a glossy black, for unexplained reasons. Behavior Similarly to his counterpart, Toy Freddy is very inactive compared to the other Toy animatronics. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes without pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to the old main animatronics. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the Head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the Head and/or put up and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Toy Freddy, he may forcibly remove the Head or Monitor and end the player's night. Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive in later nights, though he starts becoming more active again starting on Night 5. Audio The sound Toy Freddy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being an exception. Trivia *Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's three counterparts, the other being Golden Freddy and Shadow Freddy. *Toy Freddy is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night. *Clicking Toy Freddy's nose in the poster that reads "CELEBRATE!" in the PC version of the game will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the same circumstance from the first game. This does not work in the mobile version. *Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone while hunting the player. *Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active during Night 1 and Night 2. *Toy Freddy is the only Toy animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, bringing down the Monitor first and then waiting for a period of time before killing the player. **His jumpscare is also similar to that of the old animatronics, him popping up near the player's face, rather than lunging at them like the other toy animatronics. **He is also the only new animatronic (with the exception of The Puppet) to never enter the vents. *It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the player, the more his jaw hangs open. This behavior is similar to that of Chica's from the first game. *Toy Freddy is only one of five animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria, the only others being Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, Mangle, and Bonnie. *Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unclear why this occurs. *Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. *Toy Freddy is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle, though the player may acquire his microphone. *Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Freddy was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Freddy is one of the five animatronics that do not appear in the air vents; four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and The Puppet. **He is also only one of four animatronics that do not traverse through any of the party rooms in order to reach the player, the others being Golden Freddy, Foxy and The Puppet. |-|Images = Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in a row, as they appear in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica in the main menu, with Bonnie in the middle. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in the main menu, with Chica behind them. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy Animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie gone. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. FNAF2ShowStageToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy alone on the show stage, light on. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Toy Freddy alone, in the dark, on the Show Stage. ToyFreddyInTheGameArea.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after leaving the show stage. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy down the hall. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy about to enter The Office. OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy right before attacking. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. ToyFreddyInTheGameAreaBright.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area, brightened. Miscellaneous TF_Icon.png|Toy Freddy's mugshot on the custom night screen. Stage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica from one of the Death Minigames. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males